Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same that may reduce the formation of dark portions in pixels by facilitating balanced driving of liquid crystals.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of multimedia, the importance of display devices is increasing. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs) are being used.
In particular, LCDs are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
An LCD typically includes a display area in which an image is displayed and a non-display area in which various signal lines are disposed, so as to enable the display area to display an image.
In addition, a plurality of pixels are formed in the display area. The pixels receive light from a backlight and emit light of a particular wavelength. To display a desired image, a display device may block generation of unintended light by forming a black matrix therein, which may have a different structure and shape in each display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.